Jealousy
by Rizzolified
Summary: "Todo comenzó con un beso. Pero no con un beso deseado, si debo ser sincero, sino más bien con uno inesperado y tradicional, como el que unos simples amigos pueden compartir bajo un ramillete de muérdago en Navidad." ONE-SHOT


**N/A:** Hola a todos!

Bien, aquí estoy para traeros una historia breve que tengo desde hace un tiempo. Es casi igual a la que de seguro algunos habéis leído ya, pero ha sido editada y es ligeramente más larga. Apenas hay cambios, insisto. Tan sólo algunos detalles, correcciones... Aunque he de decir que quizá haya algún fallo. No sé qué le pasa a esto, pero cuando subo un documento éste se ve en la página como si quizá hubiera querido escribirlo en inglés. Los interrogantes iniciales (¿) se cambian por símbolos raros y las palabras acentuadas pasan a ser "v". U_U. Juro que he estado a punto de mandar todo a un lugar muy lejano que no quiero nombrar y no publicarlo, pero ya que me he tomado la molestia de editarlo... Pues bien... Una vez más lo he hecho. Si hay cosas raras en el texto, ya sabéis a qué se debe, porque aunque haya editado, creo que de seguro algo quedo por ahí.

Sin dar más la brasa acerca de los problemas que parezco estar sufriendo con el cargador de documentos, os dejo con la historia.

Gracias de antemano a todos por leerla. Espero que os guste.

Un saludo a todos!

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jealousy<span>**

.

No podía evitarlo. Sé perfectamente la clase de trato que teníamos cuando todo comenzó y también cuales eran las condiciones después de que terminara, pero de igual modo no podía eludir cómo me sentía. Mucho menos después de que fueras tú quien pusiera fin a lo que fuera que teníamos. Ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme qué me parecía tu decisión después de que te tomaras la libertad de pensar que ya habíamos tenido suficiente. Simplemente me encaraste en un lugar recóndito de La Madriguera, donde sabías que no intentaría convencerte de lo contrario como la última vez que intestaste alejarme de ti, y después te largaste. Sin mirar atrás, ni permitir que yo te reclamara que estabas equivocada si pensabas que yo compartía tu opinión de que lo nuestro no había sido más que una _aventura_. Porque para mí lo fue, y por eso en este momento me encuentro consumiéndome de celos mientras tú aceptas los avances de Boot, importándote una mierda que yo os esté viendo y lo que pueda pensar mientras coqueteas con él.

Y una parte de mí es tan estúpida como para creer que lo haces aposta, y por eso me río con ironía al recordar tus palabras. Me dijiste que lo nuestro había sido una experiencia fantástica, sí, pero también que estabas cansada de jugar al escondite conmigo. No comprendí lo que significaba aquello, o no quise hacerlo puesto que sabía muy bien que aquella era tu forma de decirme que lo nuestro, fuera lo que fuese lo que teníamos, se había terminado. Te habías cansado de mí y jamás esperé que tu rechazo me lastimara, pero lo hizo. Y fue por eso por lo que no te busqué para tratar de hacerte cambiar de idea, porque me lastimaste al abandonarme como a un juguete que te habías cansado de usar.

Sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga. Uno que de seguro no esperabas y que, además, estaba deseando emplear solo por ver la expresión que surcaría tu rostro tan pronto te dijera que había llegado al punto de creer que teníamos una relación clandestina. Después de cinco meses, me parecía que la etapa de _esto es sólo sexo_ se había quedado atrás, pero tú me habías probado que estaba equivocado claro que ¿qué sucedería si te dijera lo que yo pensaba? Para ti nada de nuestro trato había cambiado. Nos acostaríamos siempre que las dos partes estuvieran de acuerdo en hacerlo, jamás le diríamos a nadie nada de lo que pasaba y podríamos terminar con aquellos encuentros siempre que nos diera la gana y sin tener que dar explicaciones al otro. Se suponía que nada de lo sucedido debería de afectar a nuestra amistad.

Bien, nuestra amistad sigue intacta, justo como ambos deseábamos, sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que ya no me conformo con ser simplemente tu buen amigo Harry. ¿Qué más esperabas después del giro de ciento ochenta grados que habíamos tomado durante el final del segundo mes de nuestro peculiar idilio? Habíamos pasado de acostarnos muy de vez en cuando, a terminar durmiendo el uno en la casa del otro después de hacer el amor toda la noche. ¿Y eso era de veras sólo sexo? Diablos, Hermione, aún ayer me enviaste a Grimmauld Place una caja con la ropa que me habías sugerido guardar en tu armario para no tener que cargar siempre con bolsas de viaje. Y yo todavía tenía tu maldito cepillo de dientes junto al mío en el baño. ¿De verdad piensas que lo nuestro ha sido solamente una asquerosa _aventura pasajera_? Porque si tan convencida estabas de ello, de veras no podía esperar a tenerte de nuevo a solas y cara a cara para decirte lo que yo pensaba al respecto.

El escuchar tu risa jovial atravesando la cafetería del Ministerio por encima del jaleo de voces de nuestros demás colegas, hizo que dejara de contemplar furioso el periódico entre mis manos y te mirara a ti con los mismos ojos fulminantes. Porque tú eres la que me está poniendo en esta situación. Tú eres la que me obligas a sentir celos, y más cuando te veo echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ríes abiertamente, tu mano derecha sobre el centro de tu pecho y la izquierda tomando el antebrazo de Boot. Me fijo entonces en que él también ríe y no aparta su mirada de ti. Deseo golpearlo. Quiero estampar mi puño en su cara para que se le borre esa expresión de deleite al saberte en sus redes. Pero sé que si hiciera eso tú te enfadarías conmigo y lo defenderías a él, y eso es algo que no podría soportar. Suficiente tengo con que me hayas dicho que para ti no he sido más que un pasatiempo, claro que afortunadamente tuviste la delicadeza de no emplear esas palabras. De igual modo me hiciste sentir así, por lo tanto es más de lo mismo. ¿Por qué permitiste que me ilusionara contigo? ¿Por qué me enamoraste si después no hiciste otra cosa que lanzarme a la basura cual pañuelo usado?

Y de pronto me encuentro a mí mismo recordando, sin poder evitarlo, el momento en el que todo empezó. El preciso instante en el que atravesamos la fina línea que separaba la amistad de la lujuria...

.

_Todo comenzó con un beso. Pero no con un beso deseado, si debo ser sincero, sino más bien con uno inesperado y tradicional, como el que unos simples amigos pueden compartir bajo un ramillete de muérdago en Navidad. Claro que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que fuera tradición el besar a alguien después de que sonara la última campanada que daba paso a un nuevo año, aunque siempre llegaba el día en el que uno aprendía algo nuevo. _

_Así que allí estaba yo, en medio de la multitud que había asistido a la fiesta que el Ministerio de Magia había organizado para sus trabajadores, contemplando a Hermione con una expresión divertida gracias a las escenas dignas de mención que nos rodeaban. Porque estaba más que claro que, después de que todos comenzaran a besarse entre sí, aquello tenía que ser cosa de una tradición que sin duda más de uno aprovechó para sus propios intereses. _

_Tonks, por ejemplo. Después de que todos pudiéramos sentir la tensión sexual que había entre ella y Remus sin que ninguno de los dos actuara por años, lo tomó de la corbata tras el último toque de campana sin darle probabilidades de escape y le dio tal morreo que dejó al pobre Lupin sin aliento, y de rodillas en el suelo. Fue un alivio ver cómo él se ponía en pie para regresarle las atenciones, terminando por dejarla con el cabello revuelto y expresión sorprendida y satisfecha. _

_Y Ron. El pobre llevaba meses sin saber cómo declararse a Luna y había encontrado aquel momento como una oportunidad para tantear el terreno, depositando un rápido y tentativo beso en los labios de la rubia con el rostro más sonrojado incluso que su cabello. La jugada le salió bien, puesto que Luna, tan pronto pareció procesar en su mente lo que acababa de suceder, salió de su parálisis momentánea y saltó sobre él devolviéndole el beso con más énfasis del que de seguro él jamás había podido pensar. _

_Y yo me alegré por las dos parejas, sí, pero todo cesó convirtiéndose en una broma tan pronto como mis ojos se posaron en Ginny. Ella se encontraba unos metros alejada de nosotros, rodeada por parejas que ya habían concedido su beso de la suerte a alguien y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, buscando a alguna víctima con la que cumplir mi recién aprendida tradición. Con el simple hecho de verla desesperarse ya empecé a reírme, pero mi jovialidad se vio interrumpida tan pronto como la vi rodar los ojos, tomar a Lavender Brown del cuello y estamparle un beso en los labios que las llevó a ambas a apartarse de la otra con expresión de disgusto y a mí a abrir los ojos de par en par._

_Todavía en estado de shock me volteé hacia Hermione al notar que ella tiraba insistentemente de mi manga, preguntándome si tal vez era su reacción a lo mismo que yo había visto o si, por la contra, también deseaba besar a alguien y me había elegido a mí como cabeza de turco. Pero no, mi castaña amiga se limitaba a hacerme ademanes con la cabeza hacia un lado, por lo que eché un vistazo en aquella dirección para ver qué la mantenía tan inquieta. Tan pronto vi a Seamus Finnigan acercándose a nosotros apreté los labios para intentar no reírme de la expresión suplicante y horrorizada de Hermione y, decidiendo hacer la labor del buen amigo por esa noche para librarla del irlandés, me incliné sobre ella y deposité un beso firme en su boca, notando cómo su cuerpo se tensaba contra mi costado. _

_En ese momento pensé que tal vez ella no había esperado que hiciera eso e incluso que ni siquiera era lo que me había pedido sin palabras, pero esas ideas abandonaron mi mente tan pronto como ella presionó sus labios contra los míos devolviéndome el beso. Y entonces fue mi turno para sentir mi cuerpo tensarse después de que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna, enviándome un grupo de mariposas directo al estómago. Nos separamos y ella me susurró su agradecimiento por haberle quitado a Finnigan de encima – el tipo llevaba varias semanas insistiendo en invitarla a salir a pesar de sus constantes rechazos - y yo tragué saliva, incapaz de comprender qué había sucedido exactamente._

_Nos miramos a los ojos por una fracción de segundo y entonces supe, en ese preciso instante, que la cosa no terminaba ahí. Y lo comprobé media hora después, cuando ambos entramos en mi dormitorio de Grimmauld Place besándonos como dos locos y sin ser capaces de apartar las manos el uno del otro. No tenía idea de qué nos estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que en un momento estaba riéndome con Hermione de los avances llevados a cabo por nuestros amigos, y al siguiente me encontraba deseando arrancarle aquel precioso vestido de noche que se amoldaba a sus curvas para hacerle el amor como nunca se lo había hecho a otra mujer. Ella sin duda alguna había tenido una visión parecida a la mía puesto que había sido la que, con una mirada, me había indicado que era momento para abandonar la fiesta y hacernos cargo de "nuestros asuntos". _

_Habíamos acordado a la mañana siguiente de nuestra primera vez juntos que había sido cosa "del momento" lo que nos había llevado a terminar en la cama. Los dos llevábamos bastante tiempo sin acudir a una cita, habíamos bebido mucho champán y nos habíamos sentido atraídos por el otro. No era nada de lo que deberíamos de avergonzarnos, como ella bien había dicho a continuación. Así que acordamos que aquello no volvería a suceder a pesar de que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que la experiencia sin duda alguna había sido memorable. Porque sí, quizá nos habíamos entendido en la cama mejor de lo que nunca lo habíamos hecho con otros, pero aún así la situación no dejaba de ser rara. Éramos amigos, siempre lo habíamos sido y, por tanto, no podríamos abusar de la suerte que habíamos tenido de haber terminado bien después de lo sucedido. Y, después de haberlo hablado, realmente pensé que sería sencillo olvidarlo y volver a esa relación de amistad que siempre habíamos tenido. Nunca nos habíamos sentido así de atraídos por el otro, ¿por qué empezar ahora después de un pequeño desliz? Había sido cosa del momento y no volvería a pasar… _

_O eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Pronto supe que no podía haber estado más equivocado al creer que sería fácil, porque no lo era. Para nada._

_Los primeros días después de lo sucedido todo volvió poco a poco a la normalidad. Evitábamos hablar de lo que había pasado esa noche de fin de año y nos mostrábamos pétreos ante las burlas de aquellos que nos habían visto besarnos aquella noche, quienes terminaban por convencerse de que, al igual que muchos otros, nosotros lo habíamos hecho siguiendo la tradición hasta entonces desconocida por mí. Todo parecía ir bien. No había tensiones que en algún momento creímos podrían estar ahí, ni mucho menos. _

_Pero yo había empezado a notar que había algo que fallaba en todo eso, sólo que tardé varios días en darme cuenta de que, siempre que Hermione estaba presente, apenas era incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Y cuando digo eso, me refiero hasta el punto de terminar sintiéndome un completo pervertido después de que me percataba de que no hacía otra cosa que imaginármela de nuevo desnuda. Podía ir cubierta por miles de capas de prendas, que mi mente enferma siempre terminaba desnudándola sin importar el lugar donde nos encontrásemos y eso, definitivamente, nunca antes me había sucedido con Hermione._

_Ella era mi amiga, una más del grupo, y había sido necesario verla desnuda y escucharla gemir bajo mi cuerpo para percatarme de que realmente era una mujer, una con unos atributos físicos que de pronto llamaban mi atención más que cualquier otros. En otras palabras: estaba buena y yo había tardado catorce años en darme cuenta de eso y no había forma humana posible para evitar que admirara cada parte de su cuerpo siempre que tenía ocasión, afortunado de que ella no pareciera tener idea de lo que sucedía. _

_Hasta un día en el que, estando sentado en esta misma silla en la cafetería del Ministerio tomando mi almuerzo, alcé la mirada y la vi entrar por la puerta con la vista fija en una carpeta de documentos que tenía entre sus manos. Recuerdo vívidamente la forma en la que se contoneaban sus caderas mientras se aproximaba al mostrador para pedir algo de comer, cómo la falda acentuaba la curva de su trasero y también cómo pareció intuir que alguien la observaba puesto que, de manera despistada, alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Ni siquiera podría precisar qué pudo leer en mi mirada, pero yo sí vi cómo la suya cambiaba drásticamente de una que me saludaba, a otra que me indicaba de forma clara y directa que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. En ese momento lancé la servilleta sobre la mesa, me despedí de mis colegas indicándoles que regresaría a mi despacho a revisar unos informes que debía entregar esa tarde y salí de la cafetería rumbo a los ascensores. _

_Segundos después había podido escuchar los tacones de Hermione resonando en el pasillo mientras me seguía pero no me inmuté, como tampoco lo hice después de que ambos tomáramos el ascensor saludando a los dos magos que en ese momento lo ocupaban. Durante el trayecto hacia mi despacho ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra - justo como había sucedido la noche de fin de año de camino a Grimmauld Place, mas tan pronto como la dejé entrar a mi despacho para yo después sellar la puerta tras mi espalda conjurando un hechizo silencioso, no tardamos ni dos segundos en empezar a besarnos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. De hecho, habíamos estado tan ansiosos después de dos semanas actuando como los dos mejores amigos que en sí éramos, que apenas alcanzamos a llegar hasta la mesa, terminando por hacerlo encima de la alfombra._

_Y fue entonces cuando acordamos el pacto de acostarnos siempre que los dos quisiéramos hacerlo, sin presiones de ningún tipo, y también con la opción abierta de acabar con aquellos encuentros tan pronto como cualquiera de las partes deseara hacerlo sin necesidad de dar explicaciones porque, al fin y al cabo, lo que estábamos haciendo tampoco las tenía. Era un trato un tanto extraño, pero la verdad era que en ese momento estaría dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que ella me propusiera._

_Nuestro siguiente encuentro fue una semana después del que sucedió en mi despacho. Era viernes por la noche y habíamos salido a tomar algo junto con nuestros amigos. Las miradas que nos dirigimos durante toda la reunión, incluso cuando varios metros nos separaban, habían estado cargadas de tanta tensión que yo había terminado acompañándola hasta su apartamento para hacerle de nuevo el amor contra la puerta de la entrada del mismo, sin ir más lejos. Porque básicamente habíamos estado ambos tan ansiosos que ni siquiera fuimos capaces de esperar a llegar al dormitorio para caer en brazos del otro._

_Esa noche hablamos acerca de la pasión que parecía aflorar entre nosotros. Los dos admitimos que no teníamos sentimientos profundos por el otro – no más de lo que nos amábamos como amigos - y que se nos hacía raro el desearnos así tan de repente. Una vez la conversación quedó sellada lo hicimos una vez más en su cama, donde me quedé dormido. _

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, ella no estaba. Me había dejado una nota indicándome que pasaría el día con sus padres, pero que podía quedarme allí todo el tiempo que quisiera y que nos veríamos al día siguiente en la comida típica de los domingos en La Madriguera. _

_Y vaya si nos vimos. Mientras yo jugaba al Quidditch con los miembros del clan Weasley, ella se había encaramado en la ventana del dormitorio que en nuestra juventud compartía con Ginny, leyendo un libro. Si había pasado o no de la primera página, no tenía idea, porque en más de una ocasión había sentido sus ojos sobre mí, quemando. Tan pronto como atrapé la snitch nuestros ojos se encontraron y, minutos después, nos hallábamos en la cabaña de madera donde los Weasley guardaban algunos útiles muggles para la jardinería que de seguro jamás habían empleado, dejándonos arrastrar de nuevo por la pasión. _

_A partir de esa ocasión la cosa comenzó a írsenos de las manos. Ya no esperábamos a que pasara una semana o varios días para vernos, sino que, en cuanto el momento parecía indicarlo, nos escapábamos a cualquier lugar alejado de ojos ajenos para hacerlo. No importaba que estuviéramos en La Madriguera, en el Ministerio o en una reunión de amigos. Hermione y yo intercambiábamos una mirada y era suficiente para darnos a entender que preferíamos emplear nuestro tiempo en algo mucho más productivo que conversar, o tratar temas de trabajo. Y eso último en ella, sin duda, era lo más milagroso que cualquiera pudiera esperar. ¿Quién podría haber esperado que Hermione pusiera el deseo carnal por encima de sus obligaciones laborales? Yo, hasta que lo había comprobado, lo creía imposible._

_Fue el que nuestros amigos comenzaran a preguntar acerca de nuestras cada vez más comunes ausencias en las reuniones que decidimos que había que cambiar nuestro Modus Operandi. Porque si queríamos llevar esos idilios en secreto, lo más sensato era dejar de ser tan descarados. Por lo tanto nuestras escapadas comenzaron a disminuir, tomando en su lugar por costumbre el dormir el uno en la casa del otro para poder saciar así nuestra necesidad de dejarnos perder en el cuerpo del otro. En sí esa costumbre empezó después de que, durante dos noches seguidas, yo me hubiera quedado dormido en su cama, pero de igual modo nos había parecido lo más práctico. Hermione sugirió que a partir de entonces me tomara la libertad de llevar ropa para poder ducharme y cambiarme para ir al trabajo, hasta que me dijo que me había hecho un hueco en su armario para mis cosas. Yo, para no quedarme atrás, vacié algunos cajones de mi dormitorio en Grimmauld Place para que ella pudiera colocar allí las suyas, ya que nunca podríamos predecir en qué casa terminaríamos durmiendo._

_Toda esa cesión de espacio por parte de ambos me hizo creer que los avances que habíamos tenido nos habían llevado a una relación inesperada, hasta que un mes después ella me comunicó que aquello que teníamos debía acabar. La burbuja en la que vivía explotó en mi cara y no pude hacer más que ceder a sus peticiones, percatándome de que el desgarro en mi pecho no indicaba otra cosa que el darme cuenta de que no era mi mejor amiga la que me estaba dejando, sino la mujer de la que me había enamorado sin remisión. Una que, muy al contrario que yo, seguía empecinada en decir que lo nuestro no era más que una aventura que, a la larga, no nos conduciría a ninguna parte._

.

Así que aquí estoy yo ahora, enamorado de una mujer que coquetea con otro delante de mis narices haciéndome saber con sus actos que para ella todo ese tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no ha sido más que un pasatiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que sus sentimientos hacia mí no hubieran cambiado ni aunque fuera un poco? ¿Era yo el débil en todo esto, o era que ella jamás podría considerarme como a algo más que a su _mejor amigo con derecho a algo más_?

No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero no puedo evitar estar enfadado con ella por lo que ha hecho de mí. Me enloqueció por completo, me abandonó y aún por encima ahora tengo que soportar cómo se deja seducir por otros hombres. Y ¿son imaginaciones mías, o ha cambiado su vestuario desde que me ha dejado? Porque tengo la sensación de que desde hace una semana la ropa de Hermione es mucho más ajustada de lo que nunca lo ha sido, marcando su silueta de una forma que sólo logra enloquecerme y hacerme desearla aún a pesar de que debería de odiarla por haberme usado como nunca pensé que ella haría con un hombre.

Pero qué decir al respecto... Tal vez que uno no termina de conocer a las personas que lo rodean hasta que se acuesta con ellas...

La observo desde la distancia que nos separa y aprieto la mandíbula. La sonrisa atrevida y coqueta todavía no ha desaparecido de su rostro y puedo ver cómo se ensancha tan pronto Boot le dice algo cerca del oído, llevándola a sonrojarse ligeramente. Hermione asiente después de parecer meditar sus palabras y él deposita un beso en su mejilla que hace que me ardan las entrañas, terminando por voltear sobre sus talones dejándola al fin sola.

Y el verla suspirar, aparentemente emocionada, hace que apriete la mandíbula todavía más, hasta que me parece escuchar mis dientes chirriar de enfado.

'¿Sucede algo, compañero?' la voz de Ron a mi lado me lleva a pestañear, percatándome al fin de que existe más mundo aparte de esa castaña testaruda que se acerca en nuestra dirección con una bandeja de comida y con tal sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que siento que debo largarme de allí enseguida.

No tengo ganas de escuchar sus posibles planes con Boot, ni con ningún otro hombre. No quiero que mis celos lleguen al extremo en que termine gritándole allí mismo todo lo que pienso de lo que ha sido nuestra "relación".

'Perfectamente' le contesto a Ron sin voltearme a mirarlo al tiempo que me pongo en pie lentamente. No quiero que mi mejor amigo sospeche nada raro si abandono la mesa como alma que lleva al diablo tan pronto como Hermione se une a nosotros 'Nos vemos después, colega. Tengo que revisar unos documentos que me ha dado Tonks para mi próxima misión' en esta ocasión sí lo miro y veo cómo deja de masticar para tragar una buena cantidad de comida sin apartar de mí sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

'¡Pero si ni siquiera has comido!' exclama, y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que tiene razón.

No he probado bocado durante la media hora que he estado sentado allí observando cómo Hermione, quien en ese momento nos saluda radiante al tiempo que toma asiento en la silla frente a la mía, coqueteaba con Boot. Simplemente el ver esa escena me había robado el apetito.

'La verdad es que no tengo hambre' mis ojos me traicionaron tan pronto se dirigieron en dirección a la castaña, la cual pareció percatarse de que algo no iba bien y borró su sonrisa para contemplarme con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Entonces no te importa si me como tu sándwich?' de nuevo miré a Ron, sonriendo de medio lado con labios temblorosos. Qué difícil es simular que todo va bien cuando no es así.

'Para nada' doblé El Profeta que todavía sostenía entre mis manos, arrugado después de haber pagado con él mi furia, y lo arrojé sobre la mesa 'Nos vemos después'

Eché a andar en dirección a la puerta en el momento exacto en el que Ron le preguntó a Hermione qué era eso tan interesante que había estado conversando con Terry Boot por tanto tiempo. Reduje el paso rápido esperando escuchar su respuesta. Sabía que no iba a gustarme, pero el que sabía era mi lado más masoquista necesitaba oírlo.

'Oh, nada. Simplemente me ha invitado a cenar esta noche' su voz sonó tímida y apreté la mandíbula, apresurando mis pasos hacia la salida de la cafetería.

En la puerta me encontré con Boot, y no pude hacer otra cosa que enviarle una mirada fulminante que él recibió alzando las cejas, confuso. ¡Ja! Si él supiera a qué venía estaba más que seguro que todas las noches echaría un vistazo bajo su cama para asegurarse de que yo no estaba allí. Porque me sentía furioso y estaba dispuesto a pagarlo con él sin importarme que no estuviera al tanto de nada de lo que sucedía. De todos modos logré controlarme y avancé hasta encontrarme en el hall principal del Ministerio saludando con simples ademanes de cabeza a todas aquellas personas con las que me cruzaba, colegas que trabajan en distintos Departamentos pero a los que de igual modo conocía. Me detuve frente al ascensor y pulsé el botón, sobresaltándome de cierta forma en cuanto de pronto noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Miré hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se paralizaba al clavar mis ojos en los marrones de Hermione. Lancé un bufido al percatarme de que me contemplaba con preocupación y devolví mi vista al frente, actuando como si en realidad no estuviera allí. Porque ni siquiera sabía por qué diablos me había seguido.

'Harry, ¿estás bien?' rodé los ojos, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

¿A estas alturas me lo preguntaba? ¿Y por qué no lo hizo después de que me quedé tieso cuando me comunicó que deseaba que lo dejáramos? Ahora tenía dos opciones para responder. Una sería mentirle y decir que sólo estaba concentrado en la próxima misión que me habían encomendado en el Departamento, y la otra espetarle, con la misma brusquedad con la que pensaba esas palabras, que no podía soportar verla con otro hombre que no fuera yo.

Tomé aliento.

'¿Ahora te preocupas por mis intereses?' le pregunté al tiempo que la puerta del ascensor se abría ante mí.

Había planeado dos contestaciones y no había empleado ninguna de ellas y eso que sabía, como buen Auror, que las improvisaciones podían llegar a volverse en tu contra. Di dos pasos al frente y me situé a un lado de la bruja que conocía como a una de las secretarias del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos, percatándome de que Hermione me seguía al interior del ascensor y de que la mujer cuyo nombre no recordaba nos miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

'¿Puedo saber por qué me hablas así?' susurró la voz de la castaña a mi costado derecho y yo meneé la cabeza, concentrándome en no permitir que todas las cosas que deseaba decirle en ese momento salieran cual manantial a través de mi boca.

Ella se había colocado junto a la pared del habitáculo, al otro extremo de donde estaba la mujer que en ese momento semejaba estar leyendo las páginas interiores de la revista de Corazón de Bruja. No respondí y al instante sentí su mano tomándome del brazo de forma tentativa.

'¿Harry?' de nuevo rodé los ojos, sintiendo esa bola de fuego que Boot había encendido a punto de estallar. Mordí mis labios con fuerza.

'De veras no quieres escuchar lo que tenga que decirte. Y mucho menos cuando tenemos compañía' noté cómo la bruja nos echaba un rápido vistazo, pareciendo sorprendida de mi descaro al nombrarla en una conversación en la que ni pinchaba ni cortaba. Me importó una mierda su incomodidad, y más al conseguir que Hermione dejara de insistir.

O al menos eso era lo que había llegado a pensar después de que simplemente se limitara a contemplarme en silencio pareciendo incluso que quería penetrar en mi mente, hasta que escuché el chasquido de su lengua. Parecía ansiosa.

'¿Que no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme?' repitió mis palabras con incredulidad y yo sentí que una pizca enorme de la poca paciencia que me quedaba se desvanecía.

En mi mente se repitió el instante en el que sus mejillas se sonrojaban después de que Boot susurrara algo en su oído y apreté los puños. Estaba al borde de perder el control y lo sabía.

'Ilumíname, Harry, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué cosa horrible he podido hacer para que de un momento a otro me trates con este hastío' abrí los ojos de par en par, indignado.

No quería mantener esta discusión con ella en un ascensor donde no éramos los únicos ocupantes, pero pareciendo que le daba igual, entonces a mí también. Quizás con un poco de suerte la mujer intercedía y me daría la razón. Porque diablos que tenía razón en esto.

'¿La bruja más inteligente y brillante de los últimos cincuenta años no sabe por qué la trato con brusquedad?' mi tono de voz era burlesco y me había volteado hacia ella para contemplarla con sorna, percatándome de que su ceño se fruncía y de pronto me fulminaba con la mirada 'Entonces tal vez deberías de retroceder diez minutos en el tiempo, al momento en el que te comías con los ojos a Boot' la vi enarcar una ceja al tiempo que echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, pareciendo que no terminaba de creerse lo que le había dicho.

Apreté la mandíbula, esperando que no fuera a actuar como si aquello no tuviera importancia, o como si mi comportamiento estuviera fuera de lugar.

'¿Estás celoso?'

Y sí, lo estaba, pero que me lo preguntara con aquella sonrisa de sorna en sus labios, como si aún por encima se burlara de mí, consiguió lo que yo había estado evitando por tanto tiempo. No fui capaz de canalizar por más tiempo mi ira y pude notar cómo un golpe de magia abandonaba mi cuerpo haciendo temblar el ascensor y que la luz de éste parpadeara, justo al igual que si se hubiera producido un terremoto. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo sobre nosotros y de pronto el ascensor se detuvo de forma brusca, haciéndonos trastabillar. Por instinto alargué los brazos hacia Hermione evitando que cayera de bruces, soltándola tan pronto sentí como si mis manos quemaran después de tomarla de la cintura.

Tan pronto como me aparté, ella alzó el rostro contemplándome entre confusa y agradecida. Eludí sus ojos y miré hacia el techo del ascensor, preguntándome si tal vez mi pequeño estallido de furia acababa de inutilizar la magia que lo movía encerrándonos allí dentro, sin molestarme en preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Porque sabía a la perfección que físicamente estaba bien y no tenía ganas de darle a pie a que volviera a la carga con la conversación que estábamos manteniendo. Contemplé el cuadro de pisos que había junto a las puertas, y al ver que éste se había detenido a la altura del Departamento de Regulación Mágica, supe que estábamos cagados.

_"El problema técnico será solucionado en cuestión de unos minutos. Por favor, no traten de Aparecerse y manténganse a la espera mientras nuestros expertos se encargan de todo. Gracias por su paciencia"_ dijo una voz de mujer procediendo desde alguna parte dentro de aquel habitáculo, llevándome a mirar a los lados con cierto desasosiego.

Esperaba que esos expertos de los que hablaba no fueran los mismos que hacía unos meses habían hecho que la enorme lámpara del hall se soltara y estuviera a punto de aplastar a una decena de personas, porque de ser así podía decirse que estábamos mucho más que cagados. Cómo tres magos se las habían apañado para terminar destruyendo una lámpara de araña de cien kilos cuando su labor había sido solamente el limpiarla, era un dilema.

'¿Estás celoso de Terry?' mis ojos cayeron sobre los de Hermione, sorprendido porque no pudiera ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera nuestra discusión pendiente.

¿Es que no podía esperar unos minutos a que estuviéramos a solas? Lancé un suspiro sintiendo la mirada de la otra ocupante del ascensor clavada en nosotros y tragué saliva. No, sin duda aquel no era el mejor lugar para mantener aquella conversación, sobre todo porque todavía sentía la furia recorriéndome. Si tan sólo pudiera olvidar la forma en la que le sonreía a ese imbécil…

'¿Por qué?' me encontré a mí mismo alzando las cejas y contemplándola con incredulidad. ¿Es que aún lo preguntaba? Me reí sin poder evitarlo, dándome igual que después de eso ella me contemplara molesta.

'Hermione, por favor' le dije al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza 'No acabas de preguntarme eso' añadí con tono de burla, porque verdaderamente me parecía que tenía que estar bromeando.

'¿Por qué, Harry?' la miré, comprendiendo que necesitaba que le expresara con palabras las razones en lugar de permitir que las imaginara.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella y contuve el aliento. ¿Sería capaz de decírselo, así sin más? Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir a toda velocidad hasta el punto en el que escuchaba el bombeo en mis propios oídos y respiré profundamente. Hermione me miraba, ansiosa, y yo decidí poner toda la carne en el asador.

'Porque estoy enamorado de ti'

Fue cuando escuché un alarido a nuestro lado que recordé que no estábamos solos. Dejé de contemplar el rostro petrificado de Hermione y, sintiendo que me sonrojaba, envié una mirada rápida a la mujer que nos observaba desde el otro lado del ascensor con una sonrisa radiante. Me sentí cohibido y clavé los ojos en el suelo, pareciéndome que en el interior de aquel ascensor simplemente no podía hacer más calor. El silencio que reinó después de mis palabras me hizo saber que debería de haberme quedado callado. Hermione había sido quien me había dejado y confesándole lo que sentía por ella no haría más que lograr que se alejara de mí. Sentí de pronto su mano en mi hombro y alcé la cabeza, lentamente, sin atreverme siquiera a mirarla a los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto era como si estuviera avergonzado de mis sentimientos, como si algo me dijera que no estaba en mi derecho de amarla. No a ella.

'Mírame' me pidió y yo tragué saliva. Tardé varios segundos en cumplir su petición y, para cuando lo hice y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, fue como si me atravesaran una daga en el pecho al ver el miedo con el que me contemplaba 'Ahora repite eso que has dicho' añadió con voz débil.

Entreabrí la boca y fruncí el ceño. ¿Es que no me había escuchado? ¿O era que prefería, tal vez, pensar que me había entendido mal?

'¿Tan horrible te resulta la idea de que me haya enamorado de ti?' le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y, en un segundo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, demandantes. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y la abracé contra mí sin poder creerme lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella me había dejado. Había sido ella quien me había alejado de su lado. ¿Por qué ahora me besaba? Me di cuenta de que me daba igual la razón. Lo importante era que estaba sucediendo y por eso la besé de vuelta con la misma pasión que ella empleaba, sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo mi columna y aquel grupo de mariposas danzando dentro de mi pecho. Se separó de mí de la misma forma brusca con la que se acercó al tiempo que podía sentir su aliento agitado acariciándome el rostro y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

'¿Por qué permitiste que te dejara?' su interrogante me llevó a fruncir el ceño mientras sus ojos me contemplaban de pronto suplicantes.

'¿Por qué me dejaste?' lancé de regreso, confuso de pronto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

'Porque... Quería más de lo que teníamos y pensé que tú- que tú no buscabas más de mí' enarqué una ceja.

'Hermione, todavía tengo tu cepillo de dientes junto al mío y me has dejado hace una semana' le dije con tono firme y ella, como respuesta, me dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas antes de volver a besar mis labios, esta vez con suavidad. Casi como el tacto de una mariposa. Las de mi estómago se movieron con mayor ansiedad, pareciendo competir 'La próxima vez que decidas dejarme, al menos ten la delicadeza de preguntarme si me parece bien' ella se separó unos centímetros de mí, contemplándome ceñuda.

'¡Ten tú la decencia de mostrarte dolido en lugar de parecer que te estoy quitando un terrible peso de encima!' exclamó de pronto, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. De nuevo enarqué una ceja.

'Parecías muy segura de ti misma y no me sentía con el ánimo de arrastrarme para recibir tu rechazo de igual forma'

'Harry, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace cinco años' me dijo de pronto, pareciendo que me lo reprochaba por el tono de voz que había empleado. Sentí mi corazón encogerse y la contemplé con incredulidad.

'¿Qué? ¿Y entonces por qué diablos me dijiste que lo nuestro era "sólo sexo"?'

'Porque me parecía que esa era la única forma de llamar tu atención'

'No seas absurda'

'¿Perdona? ¿Acaso me vas a negar que te enamoraste de mí después de que empezáramos a acostarnos?' abrí la boca para responder, pero escuchamos un carraspeo y ambos nos volteamos hacia la mujer que también estaba encerrada en ese ascensor con nosotros, en ese momento sonrojada hasta las orejas por la conversación que estaba presenciando, y abrimos los ojos de par en par al recordar que no estábamos a solas. Vi a Hermione agachar la cabeza al tiempo que se mordía los labios, pareciendo aguantar la risa y fruncí el ceño, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

'No sé qué te puede parecer tan gracioso' le reproché entre dientes.

'Tal vez que hayamos estado cinco meses ocultando nuestra relación y que a la primera de cambio la discutamos abiertamente sin importarnos que ella nos escuche' señaló a la bruja con un movimiento de cabeza.

'Fuiste tú quien insistió en sacar aquí el tema' espeté con molestia.

'Oh, perdóneme, señor Potter, por necesitar saber qué le sucedía' abrí la boca para responderle, claro que no tenía idea de qué decir después de sus palabras.

'No sé si mi opinión les importa, pero deberían de saber que su discusión se ha tornado absurda. Ambos se aman, aprovéchenlo y dejen de reprocharse tonterías' Hermione y yo nos miramos, de pronto sonrojados.

Aquella mujer, fuera cual fuese su nombre, estaba en lo cierto. Sonreí a la castaña y la tomé de la cintura acercándola de nuevo a mi cuerpo y estampando un beso en su frente. Ella me rodeó con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho y me susurró en voz baja que me amaba. Un nuevo escalofrío me erizó la piel y la abracé con más fuerza. Merlín, en cuanto estuviéramos a solas le iba a demostrar las ventajas de dejarse querer por Harry Potter. Pero antes...

'Quiero que sepas que tienes terminantemente prohibido ir a cenar con Boot, o con cualquier otro hombre que no sea yo. A excepción de Ron y de nuestros amigos... O de aquellos que te demanden por cuestiones de trabajo-'

'Tengo prohibido acudir a citas románticas, entendido' sonreí.

'Veo que lo has captado' le dije al tiempo que volvía a besar sus labios.

_"El problema ha sido solucionado. De nuevo les agradecemos su paciencia por la espera"_ dijo la misma voz que antes nos había informado de la avería y al tiempo que el ascensor volvía a sacudirse ligeramente, recuperando su funcionamiento.

'En cuanto lleguemos al piso del Departamento de Aurores... te echo una carrera hasta tu despacho' susurró Hermione en mi oído y a mí me pareció ver luces de colores frente a mis ojos. La última vez que habíamos jugado a ese juego ella había perdido y me había recompensado con-.

'Hecho' me encontré diciendo, soltándola y echando a correr tan pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo.

'¡Te veré arriba, Potter!' canturreó su voz y yo me detuve en seco para echar un vistazo a mi alrededor.

Decenas de magos y brujas me contemplaban ceñudos, incluida aquella que nos había acompañado en el viaje, por lo que supe enseguida que me había emocionado hasta el punto de equivocarme de Departamento. Parecía que tendría que ser yo quien la compensara por llegar el último en esta ocasión.

La verdad, bastante peor sería que me hubiera rechazado, ¿no os parece?

.


End file.
